Bunnies Don't Make Good Bait
by anonymousreader07
Summary: A high speed chase which has long scince become out of control involving a shark, a motor boat, a dirt bike a wooden pole and all the TDI teens finding themselves in another insane predicament which we all know is bound to end in mayhem! And poor bunny!


Bunnies Don't Make Good Bait

Nothing much to say here. Just my attempt at a humor fic, you could call it a crack fic if you like. Dosnt really matter to me its just a little silliness for fun. Cause sometimes all we really need is just a little silliness!=b

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal morning on the set of Total Drama Island.

It was a day or so after the final challenge for TDI, Owen had won and (as far as the ex-campers knew) the game was over. It was peaceful now the atmosphere was devoid of tension and it was nice to just be able to relax with no fear of eliminations, backstabbing teammates, and gruesome challenges. At the beautiful spa resort of Playa de Losers all twenty two campers found themselves getting in as much relaxation as possible before Owen's party and their return home.

It was early in the morning at the fancy resort and Cody and Harold sat at the docks (where the boat of losers came in to drop off eliminated campers) with fishing poles in their hands doing a little harmless catch and release. Though today for some odd reason the fish weren't really biting.

"Geez," Said Cody, "You'd think the fish were beginning to get wise to the old hook and worm trick."

Harold reeled in his hook to find a measly little fish flapping madly at the end.

He heaved a loud sigh, "I say we give it a rest. Nothing's biting but these stupid little tadpoles."

Cody opened his mouth to respond but was beaten to the punch with crude,

"Look out boys, cause I'm about to snag me a big one!" Duncan then appeared along with Tyler. In his hand the delinquent held a regular fishing pole but what wasn't so regular was at the end of the line instead of a hook hung poor bunny tied up with the fishing line looking terrified for his life!

"Dude what are you doing!? Is…Is that DJ's bunny!?" Cried Cody.

"Yeah don't worry he's fine." Duncan said with a dull look and a sniff. "Mr. Jock over here bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't catch me one of those sharks you see swimming around here. And I needed a little something more than worms for bait so while DJ had his back turned I borrowed his little pet rabbit for a bit."

Tyler chuckled, "There's no way you're gonna pull this off man!"

Duncan grinned, "You just have my money ready for when I snag me one of those monsters."

"You can't do that!" Yelled Harold outraged.

"Yeah that's insane!" agreed Cody. Harold grinned at the smaller boy, "Tell 'em Cody!"

"There's no way you can catch a shark like _that_!" finished Cody causing Harold's smile to quickly fall from his face.

"You want in on this action to?" Asked Duncan with a smug grin.

"Hell, you bet I do!" Cried Cody with a grin of his own pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill from his pocket.

Taking the small trembling gray rabbit in his hands Duncan reared back and thrust the wide eyed creature into the ocean.

Bunny soon poked his head up from the waters looking extremely displeased as it tried to swim back to shore with little doggie paddles. Unfortunately for the smaller animal it didn't take long before a sharp and pointed fin emerged from the waters swirling ominously close to the little rabbit. The boy's watched wide eyed and bated breath for what was about to occur.

"Uh…Duncan…You sure this is safe for the little guy?" Asked Cody now scared for the rabbit.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Said Duncan carelessly, "Though if something_ does_ go wrong, which it may _or_ may not, I could always find DJ another rabbit. They all look alike."

The pointed fin was now closing in on the helpless animal…just a little bit closer…suddenly,

"Hey guys," Came DJ's usual chipper voice from behind the group of boys causing them all to tense considerably, "Have any of you seen…"

He trailed of as he saw his little rabbit out to sea just in time for the shark to emerge beady black eyes and rows of teeth forming around Bunny. If he could the little rabbit would have screamed for his life eyes wide it almost looked to be mouthing the words: HELP ME!!! Before being encased by the rows of sharp teeth!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed DJ with a distraught look bringing his hands against his head. "BUNNYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit!" Cried Duncan as the fishing pole gave a sudden jolt that nearly forced him into the ocean, the line reeling.

"Don't worry DJ, we'll get bunny back!" Cried Cody as he grabbed around Duncan's middle trying to assist the boy as he pulled and tried to reel in his catch. Harold and Tyler quickly followed suit but even with all four boys pulling on the line they found that they were the ones who were slowly being pulled toward the ocean. Closer and closer to the edge they got,

"Uh DJ…" Said a nervous Tyler, "A little help here!!"

But DJ was now reduced to a distraught mess on the floor of the pier bawling his eyes out.

"BUNNNYYYY WHYYYYYYYY!!!!!???"

"It's no good!" Cried Harold, "We have to let-"

It was then that the last plank of the wood at the end of the pier gave way and the four boys all screamed as they found themselves cast to sea!

A seagull, with a plastic six-pack soda can holder stuck around its neck, sat perched on a wooden pool sticking from the ocean watched with curious eyes as a shark swam by revved around the pole a few times then took off again. A few short seconds later the four teenage boys still screaming crashed head first into the pole with such force it cause the pole to break in half and forced the bird to fly off.

The boys still screaming now pursued the shark with half a wooden pole in tow.

Not too far off in a cute little motor boat Katie, Sadie and Izzy sat with life jackets on. Both Katie and Sadie had pulled their seats back and, with sunglasses on, now relaxed in the peace and quiet away from the other ex-campers.

"Oh my god, isn't this relaxing Sadie?" asked Katie

Sadie smiled at her BFFFL, "It's like soooo relaxing!"

"And it feels so totally good to get away from all the other guys!"

"It so totally does!" agreed Sadie with a pretty smile on her lips.

Izzy's scowl deepened as she placed her hands on her hips "What's up with you guys!? You told Izzy we were gonna go exploring! We're just sittin' around doing nothing!"

Katie looked to Izzy with an annoyed look, "We didn't _tell_ you anything! You stowed away on the boat!"

"Uh, _Yeah_! Cause I thought you guys were gonna do something interesting! This is totally-"

It was at that second a giant shark whizzed by followed by the four boys on the pole, "HELP US!"

They screamed as they flew by, the shark swam by again, "WE CAN'T-"

The shark swam by again, "STOP!"

The girls stared in wonder after them. Then Sadie turning to Katie asked confused, "Wasn't that…Duncan, Tyler, Cody, and Harold?"

"Um… I think so…?" Said the other girl. Suddenly they heard the motor boat roar to life; quickly they turned to find Izzy at the wheel!

"Now _this _is more fun! We gotta save those idiots! WHOOOO!"

And the two girls paled as the red head placed the boat in drive and took off after the boys.

~*~*~

The shark swam fast toward two large boulders sticking out from the water and with agility and ease the shark easily jumped over the two boulders and swam on. The boys followed close behind but thanks to the wooden pole their chase paused with them being stuck against the rocks. The fishing pole continued to reel.

"Alright," Cried a distraught Tyler "Let's get the hell outta here! Shores right over-"

"Oi! Are you guys in trouble eh!?" called out Ezekiel who stood on the shore along with Owen, and Beth. Who all stood staring at the boys incredulously.

"Yeah!" Called Duncan, "We're trying to catch a shark! Maybe if you guys can hand over some rope or something!"

They looked to each other for a moment before Owen gave a shrug and took off in search of rope.

"Will you forget about the shark!" Cried Tyler

"Yeah Duncan," Cried Cody, "we gotta get out here before this thing-"

"Oh so you're all just willing to let bunny _die_ then!?" Duncan accused.

"You don't care about the stupid rabbit!" Yelled Tyler, "You just wanna win forty bucks!"

Duncan gave a nonchalant look to the side muttering, "Now that is _not_ true…"

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't used Bunny for bait to begin with!" said Harold.

Duncan scowled, "What'd you say to-"

"Duncan!" Cried Beth waving her arms as she called out to the boys, "Owen got the rope!"

"Good!" Yelled Tyler "Throw it over so we can get back to shore safely!"

"Wusses." Muttered Duncan irritably.

Owen threw the rope which was tied to a life guard tube at the end, but of course Owen not realizing his own strength threw it past the boys just as a motorboat flew by with a maniac scream of,

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER SHARKIE!!!"

The tube caught hold of a flag pole at the end of the boat as it passed by, Owen who was holding tightly to the rope only had a chance to give out a slightly confused,

"Izzy…?"

Before with a jolt him along with Beth and Ezekiel (Who had been holding onto the larger boy ready to assist the others to safety) were thrust into the water and dragged on, screaming, after the motor boat!

The four boys stared after them.

"…Dang!" Said Harold.

Suddenly the wooden pole slipped over the rocks and with a scream the boys found themselves ounce again in hot pursuit of the shark.

The shark swam fast but upon turning its head to catch a glimpse of its pursuers it caught a glimpse of a red headed girl driving a motor boat her eyes narrowed in concentration and an insane grin on her lips. Quite honestly the sight of her scared the crap out of the giant fish!

Pounding its fins ferociously it doubled its speed then upon turning its head back to see where it was going the shark gave a shocked squeal to see a jagged rock sticking up from the ocean positioned in the way that resembled a ramp.

With a fast crash the shark tumbled up the rock like ramp and into the air!

"Oh my god Izzy!" Screamed Katie "You're not gonna-!?"

CRASH!!!!

The motor boat slammed onto the makeshift ramp and followed the shark into the air!

Next came Owen, having ridden along on the waves after the boat like a professional water skier, with Ezekiel and Beth clutching a ride on the heavy boy's shoulders through fear! Up into the air they followed screaming bloody murder!

Next came Harold, Cody, Duncan, and Tyler still clutching the broken pole and the still reeling fishing pole. Up into the air they followed, also, screaming bloody murder!

~*~*~

LeShawna rode around on the four wheeled dirt bike at top speed with wild,

"Wooohooo!!"

While Eva stood to the side glaring. Driving toward Eva at top speed she turned the bike to the side stopping with a jerk just inches from the brooding girl. Eva's scowl deepened while LeShawna grinned,

"Girl you have got to try this thing! It is _crazy_ fun!"

"That depends. Do I have to yell like a demented psychopath as well?" She challenged between clenched teeth.

LeShawna snorted rolling her eyes, "Just get on before I change my mind!"

Eva in turn also rolled her eyes but decided to give it a try either way. Climbing on board she took a seat behind Leshawna making sure to wrap her arms securely around her waist.

"All right!" said LeShawna revving up the four wheeled bike, "You better hold on tight cause we are-!?"

At that moment, as if the world were coming to an end, a giant shark fell out of the sky landing hard on the front hood of the motor bike! Screaming both girls couldn't begin to process this madness so it was out of fear, and shock and no common sense at all that LeShawna pressed down on the gas hard lurching the motor bike forward!

Not to soon had they sped of when a motor boat dropped from the sky, still flooring it the boat took off on dry land after the dirt bike! With Izzy laughing maniacally and Katie and Sadie screaming!

Owen followed after crashing hard to the ground him along with Beth and Ezekiel were pulled back along still holding on for dear life still screaming! So then water skiing became…dirt skiing…?

Then from the sky fell Duncan, Harold, Tyler, and Cody also landing ungracefully hard, before being pulled after the shark, log pole and all!

~*~*~

Sitting at a secluded spot Trent and Gwen sat comfortably close to one another just enjoying each other's company. One strummed smoothly on his guitar while the other drew pictures of the things she saw around her.

Suddenly their peaceful air was interrupted when a screaming LeShawna and Eva speed by on a dirt bike with a giant shark ridding on the hood. Then a motor boat riding on land with more screams and insane laughter roared by. Followed closely with Owen dirt skiing after the boat with Ezekiel and Beth screaming on top of his shoulders.

Trent stared after the chaos with wide eyes while Gwen watched with a bored glare. Then giving a grueling sigh she asked,

"Do you ever get the feeling that something _really stupid_ is about to happen?"

Trent then brought his incredulous gaze back to her,

"Uhhhh-?"

At this moment Harold, Cody, Duncan and Tyler crashed into the couple effectively bringing them on for the ride as they held on for dear life!

~*~*~

Lindsay happily followed an annoyed Courtney toward the barbecue pit.

"Come on, come on go ahead and say anything and I can totally translate it for you!"

The brunette sighed before bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose,

"I've already told you Lindsay, you wouldn't be able to translate it because there is no such_ language_ as American!"

Lindsay giggled giving Courtney a sly look, "Awww is someone a little jealous because they can only speak _one_ language?" again she giggled before giving Courtney a superior look, "I can teach you if you want!"

Courtney grated her teeth together before turning on her heel she raised a finger getting ready to tell of the blonde but suddenly paused.

"Lindsay…do you hear that?"

Blinking Lindsay brought a hand up to her ear. Then smiling she said,

"Oh that's just a bunch of people screaming bloody murder for their lives." She easily explained

Courtney furrowed her brow "Wha-"

Just then as if out of nowhere a dirt bike flew by carrying a screaming LeShawna and Eva and a giant shark! Just in time, both girls had quickly taken a step back as the four wheeled vehicle flew past before, of course, a motor boat followed by….(Of course.)

Regaining that step both girls stared curiously after the insane scene.

"Look out!!" Screamed Owen causing the girls to jump and turn around just in time to crash flatly against Owens chest.

Looking down at the two girls who now clutched tightly against the larger boy Owen couldn't help but giggle and say nervously with just a hint of charm,

"_Hello _ladies!"

Lifting their heads to find Owen grinning down at them with a frightened Ezekiel and Beth on his shoulders. Both girls slowly turned to face one another before giving screams of bloody murder of their own!

~*~*~

Sitting at one of the many outdoor patio tables Noah and Heather sat enrapt in a game of chess.

The mean girl sat, a hand to her chin, thinking hard of her next move.

She lifted an unsure hand toward her knight.

"Nah ah ah…" drawled the big headed kid tauntingly causing Heather to retract her hand.

"I know what I'm doing Noah!" She snapped.

He shrugged a cocky smirk on his face as he continued to wait for the other girls move.

Thinking she then brought her hand up toward her queen,

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed Noah grinning while raising an amused brow.

Scowling she once again retracted her hand before shooting the 'know it all' a warning look.

He looked away nonchalantly. Thinking again she moved her hand toward her bishop.

Noah began to cough loudly.

"Noah…" Heather snarled threateningly.

"You know," He drawled tauntingly, "You might be able to pick the right move if you take of that rug and allow some air to flow to your brain."

"NOAH-!" Screamed Heather angrily slamming her hand down on the table and pushing herself up just in time for the mud bike to come plowing through all the outdoor furniture!

So stunned the two teens could only stare with wide eyes as the mud bike made its way toward them the notion to run, however, coming just a little too late. With a crash Heather and Noah both found themselves knocked screaming into the air!

Heather fell between LeShawna and the shark (her wig flying off during the flight) while Noah fell shot gun beside the still insane Izzy!

~*~*~

As always Justin stood beside the pool enraptured with himself as he stared at his reflection with a hand held mirror. So of course he was too unfocused to notice the madness heading straight toward him at top speed!

CRASH!

And Justin somehow also ended up on the heavy boy's back along with Beth and Ezekiel clutching on for dear life!

Last but not least came Bridgette and Geoff who were so busy making out that they didn't notice anything till…well even with all the screaming and even after being barraged onto the crazy train they still didn't seem to notice anything!

Being thrown onto the motor boat next to a screaming Katie and Sadie they were still tied together in a tight lip lock!

~*~*~

"Dude, are you serious!?" Said Chris looking to a cameraman he had been chatting with, "You've never seen the Braveheart!?"

The camera guy gave an unsure shrug, "I mean I know it comes on AMC like all the time but every time I try to watch it it's always just ending."

"Aww man how can you go through life without having ever seen the Braveheart!? It's like…Mel Gibson at his prime!"

"Well…you know I saw Signs." Said the camera guy.

Chris scoffed, "Signs was weak."

Camera guy looked skeptical, "Well…I saw Passion of the Christ." He stated almost hopefully.

"Really?" Chris raised a brow, "Never seen it. It any good?"

"Dude it gave me goosebumps!"

Chris gave an uncaring shrug, "Eh, I'm not too big on three hour long torture movies."

"I'm telling ya man it will _change _your life!"

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Chris said dismissively.

For a moment they were met with silence.

"Dude, how the hell did we end up talking about Mel Gibson movies anyway?" Chris asked.

It was then out of nowhere that the mud bike flew by carrying a giant shark a screaming Heather, LeShawna and Eva, next came a motor boat (Still riding on land) with an insane Izzy, a screaming Noah, Katie, Sadie, and a still smooching Bridgette and Geoff, next came a string of rope held on by Owen who carried a screaming Lindsay, Courtney, Ezekiel, Beth, and Justin next came a long line of fishing string followed by half a wooden pole with Cody, Harold, Duncan, Trent, Tyler, and Gwen! All of this flew past the Host and the cameraman as they stared at the chaos incredulously!

Chris then looked to the camera man with a pointed look and a smirk,

"I'm on it dude!" Cried camera guy taking off after the insanity.

Chris's look became smug and his smirk grew into a grin as he rubbed his hands together greedily,

"_Hello_ ratings!"

On the pier DJ still laid on the ground wailing in despair but his cries were soon drowned out by even louder screams. Looking up he saw the insanity making its way quickly toward him!

The shark at this time also looked up to find DJ standing there screaming which in turn caused the shark to scream it was then that bunny looked out the sharks mouth before gasping in fear and shock!

Seeing his little gray friend DJ momentarily forgot about the craziness calling out happily,

"Bunny! You came back to me!"

Then came everyone's screams as the Bunny, the shark, the motorboat the broken wooden pole and all the Total Drama Teens came crashing in one huge, sixty miles per hour, screaming, cursing, angry, maniacally insane, rocket smashup of catastrophe!!!!!

CRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!

The wooden pier went up in splinters along with a gigantic splash of water. The shark who had no doubt had enough took of swimming in a mad desperate attempt to get away from the insane crew. Upon emerging from the blue depths DJ smiled to find bunny safe and sound on his head smiling down happily at him. Grabbing hold of the little gray rabbit DJ smiled back,

"Never again!" He cried nuzzling the little gray rabbit against his face, "I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

Holding onto pieces of broken wood the teens groaned in agony at their insane escapade (excluding Bridgette and Geoff who were still _somehow _making out). While Duncan and Tyler began to argue about the bet and the money that was due.

Slowly Chris and camera guy made their way cautiously toward the mess. They looked down at the weary and wrecked teens.

"Hey…guys…?" Chris asked in a cautious and if the teens didn't know any better almost sympathetic tone. But they _did _know better.

"That was _awesome_!" Cried the host happily then turning to camera guy he asked, "Dude _tell me_ you got all that!"

"Oh yeah!" grinned camera guy, "I got...oh wait a sec dude… the lends cape was still on."

"What!?" cried Chris giving camera man an incredulous look.

"Uhhh whoops sorry man."

Chris scowled, "Dude, show a little professionalism in your work!"

Camera man gave a nervous grin, "Dude, I'm sorry. I mean what do you want me to do!?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Alright alright it's cool," looking back to the teens Chris simply said, "Hey guys we sorta missed the whole thing, so Ima need you guys to do it all over again. You know take it from the top." He finished with a grin.

To this all the teens groaned and angrily complained as they shotting the grinning host murderous glares.

And it was all just a normal morning on the set of Total Drama Island.

~Fin~

Love it or not as always Im dying to know!!!

Peace)-AR


End file.
